


A Crown of Bones and A Heart of Glass

by Not_Actually_Here



Series: Twist the World to Make it Fit [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Joel's some sort of economic adviser, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Mild Gore, Psychoteeth, There's no RT in this 'verse, and Ryan's a stressed IT guy, and they kill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Actually_Here/pseuds/Not_Actually_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's been having a bad week at work. Joel wants to make him something nice. The Mad King will finally get his crown, but will he like it? Or will he discard it like so much viscera?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crown of Bones and A Heart of Glass

Joel waited nervously for the sound of the keys in the lock, waited for Ryan to return home. It was already almost midnight, and he'd not heard from Ryan in almost three hours, when he sent a terse text informing Joel that he'd 'be kept late for a while longer.' Joel had, at first, not thought anything of it, but simply changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and reheated some leftovers. But still Ryan didn't come home. Eventually, Joel progressed to just sitting on the edge of the living room, staring down the hallway at the front door to their house, toying with the item sitting in his lap. Finally he heard the sound of Ryan's keys in the lock. Rising to his feet, he hid the object behind his body, waiting to see Ryan's mood before trying to show him anything. It would do him no good to show Ryan his gift if Ryan wasn't in the mood.

Ryan entered the house with the air of a man who had done battle with the world and all but lost, uttering a weary sigh the moment the door closed, rubbing at his temples. Joel held his breath, waiting for some sort of subliminal sign to move. The sign came when Ryan caught sight of him and relaxed slightly, shoulders losing some of their tension.

“You didn't need to wait up for me.”

“I wanted to.” Joel shrugged, doing his best to act casual. Ryan's eyes narrowed as soon as he spoke, and Joel instantly regretted his forced casualness. Ryan must have seen through the act instantly, must have thought he was trying to hide something.

“What is it, Joel?” Ryan crossed over to Joel quickly, looking him over, trying to get a glimpse of the crown behind Joel's back. Rather than try to hide the crown, Joel held it out for Ryan to examine.

“Look. I made something for you!” Joel blurted out, strangely nervous, his hands shaking more than they ever have before. They've never shaken like this before, no matter how stressful the situation. Not when hunting or when killing or when making art. But this was the most nervous that he'd been in years, showing what he'd made for Ryan to him, giving him his crown. He'd spent ages working on the crown, finding the right bones and cleaning them and stringing them together. He had wanted to use actual sinew, but couldn't find sinew pretty enough to use. And he'd looked everywhere, in at least three people and countless other animals. None of them had sinew worthy enough, beautiful enough for Ryan. So he'd had to settle for wire, eventually settling on silver, hoping that the glint of silver amongst the bones wouldn't upset Ryan, that it wouldn't be off putting to him, and he desperately hoped that he'd accept the gift. Joel bitterly cursed himself for how he showed the crown to Ryan, for how he sounded like a little kid desperate for approval.

But Ryan had been having a bad week, or a bad month, or possibly a bad year. Joel wasn't entirely certain, time didn't always feel real to him. But Ryan had been on edge for a while. He kept getting kept late after work because his boss had decided to 'upgrade' the computers there. Joel wouldn't even begin to pretend to understand all the technical details, he just knew it was a clusterfuck. And Ryan had been trying to debug everything, and generally failing because whatever the boss had done had exacerbated the problems there. Oh, and there was probably a virus or two embedded in the system. All this left Ryan with no time for any sort of leisure activity, let alone hunting. And to top it off, someone had been poaching their hunting and dumping grounds. They, whoever they were, had actually done a good job in hiding their bodies, but that didn't change the fact that they _were_ poaching.

So Joel had spent what little spare time he had making something for Ryan, something beautiful to take his mind off of the filth of the world. It had taken him ages to find the proper bones for the crown, but he'd finally found the perfect bones in some fourteen year old runaway, all wide eyes and pale skin. Joel wished he could have found a way to preserve the eyes, they were a gorgeous shade of blue, but he knew from past experience that eyes were seldom as beautiful after death. But she'd had the most exquisitely beautiful ribcage, perfect for Ryan's crown.

And then the other day, while walking through the woods, he'd come across a dying bird of some sort with the blackest feathers he'd ever seen. He guessed it was a crow, but it wasn't like he was an expert in birds. No matter what it was, it was perfect, and he immediately had stopped worrying about what he'd use for the centerpiece for the crown. He had to wait for the bird to die, afraid to do anything to speed the process along as he didn't want to damage any part of the beauty of the bird's feathers. Even though he had no idea what he was going to do with them, they were too beautiful to go to waste. It finally died, and its skull was the perfect centerpiece, gleaming white and delicate with a wicked sharpness to the beak.

He held out the crown with both of his hands, shaking ever so slightly, nervous at what Ryan would say or that he wouldn't like it. But Ryan only smiled, not his sharp smile that he gave the prey while hunting them or the satisfied smile he had when he'd successfully taken someone apart completely, but a soft, gentle smile. He only smiled like that when he was alone with Joel and Joel immediately felt more at ease. If Ryan was smiling like that, then he wasn't angry, then he was pleased with Joel's efforts, then he liked what Joel made.

“It's beautiful,” he whispered, gently plucking the crown out of Joel's hands as though it were made of glass. With excruciating care, he placed it on his head, crowning himself, making himself into the king that Joel always knew he was. Joel couldn't help but gasp slightly at the sight. It was more breathtaking and beautiful than he'd envisioned, the way the crown perfectly framed Ryan's face and set off the piercing blue of his eyes. It didn't help that Ryan was looking at him intently, eyes looking straight through Joel, into his center. Joel realised Ryan had said something, but he hadn't heard it, too focused on the god of death that was standing before him. With a slight smirk, Ryan leaned in closer to Joel. “I said, it's beautiful,” he whispered into Joel's ear.

Then, with startling suddenness, he kissed Joel, surprisingly gentle, one hand cupping Joel's jaw, the other resting on the small of his back. Joel reacted on instinct, wrapping his arms around Ryan, curling his hands into Ryan's back, pulling him closer. Ryan, still oddly gentle, deepened the kiss, tongue flickering in Joel's mouth, hand rubbing small circles on Joel's back before dropping down lower to squeeze Joel's ass. Joel groaned into the kiss, allowing Ryan to deepen it further and move Joel, maneuvering him until he was backed against the wall of their hallway.

As though touching his back against something solid awakened him, Joel suddenly began to take control of the kiss, moving one hand to grip at the back of Ryan's neck and thrusting a thigh between Ryan's legs, twisting their bodies so that Ryan was the one against the wall. The small gasp Ryan gave in return was more than enough to encourage him, and he dropped his free hand down, toying with the hem of Ryan's shirt before sliding a hand up across the toned planes of Ryan's stomach. Teasingly, he ghosted his fingers over first one nipple then the other, marveling at how Ryan reacted, worshiping the sounds that came from Ryan's mouth as he broke off the kiss.

He didn't have long to savor his victory however, as Ryan moved his attention to Joel's neck, lavishing all his attention on the spot where the jaw and neck met, sucking hungrily at the skin as one hand shot up to keep his crown in place.

Losing himself in the sensation, Joel leaned his head back as Ryan kissed a searing line down his neck before stepping back ever so slightly. Before he could even issue a noise of protest, Ryan was all but attacking Joel's shirt, rucking it up and over Joel's head in a single, gracefully fluid movement. Ryan then turned his attention to Joel's belt, all but ripping it off of him as he removed Joel's pants and underwear, leaving Joel as naked as the day he was born.

“This is a bit unfair, isn't it? I mean, you still have all your clothes on,” Joel said, voice husky and low, squirming ever so slightly at the way Ryan's eyes darkened as they raked over him. Then Ryan's mouth and hands were on him again, never stopping in one place for long, only long enough to make Joel arc and tremble into the touches. Finally, Ryan's hands came to a rest on Joel's shoulders, pressing down ever so slightly. Taking the hint, Joel sank down onto his knees and carefully unbuttoned Ryan's pants, mouthing at Ryan through the thin cotton of his boxers, smiling slightly at the bucking of Ryan's hips. With a single motion, he shoved both pants and underwear down, relishing the sight in front of him. He looked up and locked eyes with Ryan, savoring the expression on Ryan's face, making sure to memorize exactly how beautiful Ryan looked like this: how the crown fit him perfectly, how the silver wire he'd worried so much about caught the light in just the right ways.

“Well?” Ryan's voice rumbled through him as he quirked an eyebrow.

“God, you're gorgeous,” Joel breathed, leaning forward to lick at the drops of precum already gathering at the slit and chuckling silently at Ryan's reaction, at the small cracks in Ryan's usually insurmountable iron will. Rather than reply, Ryan simply put a hand on the back of Joel's head and pushed him closer. Mentally chalking up a small victory, Joel began kissing along Ryan's length before finally taking him fully into his mouth, humming as he did so. The filth that dropped from Ryan's lips as Joel bobbed and hummed was divine, and the hand fisted in his hair, controlling his pace, only furthered Joel's arousal. Wrapping his hands around Ryan's legs, Joel could not help but groan as Ryan fucked his mouth. With a small shout, Ryan came, spilling down Joel's throat before releasing his hold on Joel's hair and tugging Joel upwards. He captured Joel's mouth in a punishing kiss, one hand wandering downward to Joel's neglected cock. Smearing precum across it, Ryan gripped it loosely and set a fast rhythm, leaving Joel almost no time to catch his breath before he too was falling over the edge.

After they'd both caught their breaths, Joel all but wrapping himself around Ryan, mindful to avoid his crown, Ryan let out a small laugh. “We didn't even make it into the bedroom,” he said, gesturing to the door that wasn't more than five feet away from them.

“Well, there's always round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only the first fic I've written in what will hopefully be a continued series, but also the first time I've ever written smut. So if it sucks, please don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Oh, and my tumblr's here: http://notactuallyherewritesthings.tumblr.com


End file.
